Happy Tree Friends: Glee Style
by IzzyThatGleekPotterHead2019
Summary: Every episode of HTF rewritten with Glee Characters replacing the HTF Characters. Rated M for violence.
1. Spin Fun Knowin' Ya

**A/N: Yeah. I know I'm a really creepy psychopath in need of serious mental help for watching Happy Tree Friends on a daily basis and enjoying it, but here it is. This is EVERY episode of HTF rewritten with the original characters replaced by Glee characters. If you've never seen HTF, then watch it on YouTube. It's the funniest thing ever. If you've never seen Glee before…..shame on you. O_O**

**READ ONWARD!**

**P.S. I do not own HTF or Glee. That will be all.**

**Happy Tree Friends: Glee Style**

**Episode 1: Spin Fun Knowin' Ya**

Rachel had thought it would be fun to get out of the house and go to the park with her boyfriend Finn and their friends Brittany and Mike. She saw the little merry-go-round and instantly decided to go on it.

"Finn, come with me," she pleaded.

"Okay!" he grinned, jumping on with her.

"Wait for me!" Mike called, climbing on with them.

"Brittany, will you push us, please?" Rachel asked.

"Yay I get to push my friends!" Brittany squealed excitedly, and began turning the thing.

"It's so much fun! Faster!" Finn said, still grinning like an idiot.

Brittany complied, spinning them faster and faster until they were travelling faster than the speed of light.

At first it was fun, until Mike went flying into a tree like a rag, dying instantly.

Of course, Brittany, being Brittany, hadn't noticed this at all, and continued spinning the thing as Rachel held on for dear life, screaming. But then the rail she was holding onto broke.

"Uh oh," she gulped, and then screamed as she too went flying. She landed on a brick of wood which cut her body in half As if that wasn't bad enough, the rail that had broken went straight threw her chest, killing her instantly.

Surprisingly, Brittany was _still _oblivious to what was going on around her and continued spinning the little merry-go-round.

Finn was screaming as he held on for dear life. But the force of the wind was too much for him. His arms broke from his hands, leaving them still gripping tightly to the rail as the rest of his body went flying, crashing into a random plane that was just sitting in the middle of the park, killing Finn.

Brittany stopped turning the merry-go-round, but not because she'd finally noticed what was going on, but because she was tired of spinning it so hard. She noticed Finn's hands still gripping to the railing, and quickly turned away, walking off as she begun to whistle loudly. Well, that made it official. She was avoiding merry-go-rounds at all costs from now on.

**A/N: And that's the first episode over with. The next one is House Warming, which I haven't seen yet. But I'm looking forward to doing it. I'll probably get started on it today. So, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Housewarming

**A/N: Well, here I am with Housewarming! This one has Ryder and Mercedes. Yayyy! Here you go. Enjoy!**

**Episode 2: Housewarming**

When Mercedes had asked him, of course he had agreed, despite the fact that without hands, it made the job very difficult. Ryder had gotten into an accident with his chainsaw many years ago, thus resulting in him not having hands anymore. Still though, he'd been more than happy to build a treehouse for Mercedes.

"Oh my gosh, Ryder, it's perfect!" she gushed, pulling him in for a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Ryder smiled.

"I'm gonna go try it out," she said, climbing up the ladder and into the treehouse. He smiled at her, and turned to leave, when suddenly he heard an explosion. He turned around to see the treehouse, and Mercedes, on fire, and the girl screaming for help.

"Jump!" he called, holding out his handless arms.

Mercedes jumped and fell on the ground, because _duh_, Ryder didn't have _hands._

Ryder looked quickly around and saw a fire hydrant. He made a grab for the hose, but again, there was the problem of him not having hands, so he couldn't grab it.

Then he saw a bucket of what looked like water right next to Mercedes, and kicked it over, only for her to catch on fire even more.

Ryder looked at the 'flammable' sign on the bucket, and his eyes widened in panic. He looked around, but didn't see anything else he could use to help Mercedes, so he started stepping on her, hoping that would put the fire out.

When he finally stopped, she was lying in a pool of blood and her entire body was burnt black, but she was still alive. Ryder was thankful for that at least.

**A/N: Oh Ryder…and poor, poor, Mercedes. Ah well. Next one is Helping Helps. Hope you enjoyed, and see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
